Don't ask me why I do the things I do
by SlytherinSkank
Summary: draco and hermione get in a fight late at night, and draco gets his way with her, then when she awakes in the hospital wing, she realizes what's happened, and decides to take her life.


Hermione walked along the dark corridor, humming silently to herself. She turned the corner and CRASH! She slammed into a tall but slender figure. It was the person she had least hoped to run into at night, with no one else up, or walking around.  
  
"Watch it mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "You've called me that for 5 years now. Can't you be a little more creative? Come up with something new?" He got up, and to her surprise, stuck his hand out to help her up. "What are you doing?" She gave him the most puzzled eyes. He reached down, grabbed her arm and yanked her weak, tired body off the ground. "What are you doing up at this hour anyway?" She asked. "What about you?" He shot her a nasty up and down look. "I was heading back to gryffindor tower, because I was in Professor Mcgonagall's office, talking to her. "About?" "None of your business thanks very much."  
  
He grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her body into his. He put his other arm around her waist, crushing her small delicate frame into his. She could see desire in his eyes, and feel his breath next to her lips.  
  
"Don't get smart with me Granger. You don't want me to hurt you, and I will, if you make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry. "I never liked you to begin with." She whispered.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he clenched her face in his hand and pulled it up to his. He pressed his lips to hers, bruising them. She kissed back at first. She kind of liked it. Blood slid into her mouth, her own blood. Then she tried to pull away, and he wouldn't let her go. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"DRACO! What in all bloody hell do you think you're doing?" But no one heard her.  
  
He took her into an empty room, with no one around in a corridor she had never been in before,. He threw her on the floor and dropped down on top of her. He kissed her bloody lips again, this time, his hands, uninvitedly exploring her milky white skin. She wriggled beneath his larger body, feeling his arousal against her. He began ripping her clothes off piece by piece. Taking her against her will. He didn't remove his own clothes. But revealed his excitement. He pushed into her, unprotected, unwanted, and violently. He didn't care that he was hurting her. He was ravishing her, taking her virginity, her purity. He pushed harder and fastened his pace. She lay there, staring into nothing. Not believing this was happening. She tried to get away. She tried to pull away. She wanted him out of her life forever.out of her. She felt him release inside of her. She felt it spreading through her. Why had she let him do this, why didn't she fight? Draco slowed down and eventually jut started kissing her. All over. She hit him in the back repeatedly, but he didn't flinch. It only made him more violent.  
  
"Don't fight Granger. I'll hurt you." He said staring into her eyes. She looked back at him and started crying. Her tears were running down her face and behind her neck. She turned her head sideways, looking at the wall trying to hide her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She sobbed louder and louder. She covered her face with her hands. "Stop it mudblood." She sobbed so loud that some one was bound to hear her. "Stop, I'm not kidding." He looked at her; worried he was about to get caught. He tried to pry her hands off her face to cover her mouth, but she wouldn't budge. Then she let out a sob that echoed down the corridor. He heard a door open in the distance. "Stop! Some one's coming!" He started to get up; she sat, bawling her eyes out. "I SAID STOP!" *SMACK* He hit her, she screamed. He had punched her in the side of her head. Some one started running to the door of the classroom. He covered himself back up, and just as he was about to do something with Hermione, the door slammed open and Professor McGonagall stopped in the doorway, standing, staring.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed, walking over to Hermione's unconscious, naked body. Blood was forming a puddle beneath her head. Soon after Professor McGonagall conjured a floating stretcher, Professor Dumbledore entered the room, awoken by all the commotion in the corridors. Draco sat in the corner his arms around his legs, in a fetal position almost. Dumbledore walked over to him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I think you'd better come with me." Draco followed Dumbledore out of the classroom and to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore glided around his desk to sit upon the throne. "Please sit." He motioned Draco to a chair in front of his desk. He sat.  
  
"Professor I-" Dumbledore put his hand up, as if he knew what Draco was going to say. "Draco, no need. I am aware of what happened. You must realize though, the seriousness of what you have done. And realize, the dire consequences. Miss Granger is in the hospital wing, being healed by Madam Pomfrey. Of course rest, and chocolate should fix her, when she wakes up. But only on the outside. Madam Pomfrey can never fix what scar you have left on her soul, and her emotions. May I make sure you realize this as well."  
  
"Yes sir." he looked down as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Your father will be notified of this, and you will be suspended for no more then a week. Miss Granger must get used to having you around. And, I believe that being here, seeing her face, and what you have done to her, should be punishment enough. So you will not be expelled. Seeing you after one or two years might cause her to have a breakdown. But if I may, Mr. Malfoy, ask why, you would do such a thing to a defenseless 16 year old girl?"  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore; shocked at the fact that he would ask him why. The nerve of the old man.  
  
"I, I don't know why." Dumbledore looked down at Draco, above the rim of his half moon spectacles. "I trust you need no further directions Draco." Draco got up silently and walked out of his office. When he got to the door he turned back. "Professor," Dumbledore looked up at him. "I.I'm sorry." He walked out the door, down the moving steps, and down the corridor, towards the dungeons. He smiled quietly to himself and whispered. "Thanks for the good time Granger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Professor McGonagall took Hermione to the hospital wing and headed to gryffindor tower. Dawn was breaking, and the one ray of sunlight shining in the window; hit Professor McGonagall in the face.  
  
"Gryffin Spit." The door swung open and she climbed through the portrait hole. She rushed up the steps to the boy's dormitory. She burst through the door.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Harry and Ron awoke groggily. "Come on, up! I need you to come with me. It's important." She looked at them very worried. Harry rubbed his eyes. "ugh, it's only 5 in the morning.What's so important?" "Just come with me."  
  
They got up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room and out into the corridor. They hurried to the hospital wing. When they approached the door, Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Now, be prepared." Her eyes were worried. She flung open the doors, and rushed to the last bed. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape were standing there, watching Madam Pomfrey, waiting for her to say something. Harry and Ron ran up to the bed to see Hermione, head wrapped in a bandage, and all her cuts cleaned. But the bruises were hard to look at. All over her face, arms.everywhere they could see outside the covers. She had no clothes on.  
  
"Hermione." Harry whispered. "What happened to her?" Ron asked anxiously. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward.  
  
"She has been taken advantage of, and ravished. She has been robbed of her purity. The blow she has taken to the head is severe enough to keep her unconscious for a day. But luckily, her memory is still there. Although it might have been better if it hadn't." He looked at Professor Snape.  
  
"WHO? WHO DID IT?" Ron yelled. But just as Dumbledore was about to speak, the doors to the hospital wing flew open, and Lucious Malfoy hovered in, obviously angered, and bothered. He walked up to where everyone else was standing.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked Harry quietly. "Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus." Lucious nodded at the 3 then turned his malicious eyes on Ron and Harry. "Potter.Weasley." They squinted at him through thin vicious eyes as he addressed them. He walked closer to the bed to look at Hermione. He looked a bit, taken back. He looked at the teachers.  
  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME MY SON HAS DONE THIS!" Lucious yelled.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He whispered.  
  
"Draco." They took off running out the doors, down to the dungeons.  
  
"Where are they going?" Lucious screeched. Dumbledore ran out.  
  
"HARRY! RON!" he yelled. They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard his voice echo through and ricochet off the castle walls. He caught up to them.  
  
"Harry, I know you two are hurt but-" "Malfoy has to pay for what he's done to her!" Ron yelled.  
  
sorry, not done ^^', will be soon!!! 


End file.
